


【EC】PAW PATROL （汪汪巡逻队AU）

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 德国牧羊犬Erik和可卡颇犬Charles，可可爱爱的小崽子们~





	【EC】PAW PATROL （汪汪巡逻队AU）

#  ** **

如你所见，Erik是只德国牧羊犬。

但他并不是普通的德国牧羊犬，他可是汪汪巡逻队的特工犬！

汪汪巡逻队——西彻斯特的标志性存在。成员除了他之外还有工程犬Hank、消防犬Scott和搜救犬Logan。他们还是小狗崽的时候就被好心的兽医Raven捡了回来，免于流落街头的命运，并且组成了一支维护社区治安和向居民提供帮助的队伍。

他们认识彼此足够久了，所以有时候虽然配合得不太愉快，但还算默契无间。

Hank是个呆子，整天就知道研究高科技装备。他最近沉迷于研发水上吊车和飞行器，即使他们的飞行犬Emma已经转行了。

Emma是一只浑身雪白的贵宾犬，在一次救援行动中被选角导演相中，现在成为了维密PINK系列的代言狗，每个季度还亲自走秀呢。她有时候会寄一些进口的狗饼干和罐头回来，Scott和Logan还会抢着去拿包裹。但Erik才不上当呢，这个叛徒！

Raven在收容中心找到了一只新的狗狗，来代替Emma的位置。Erik非常怀疑这些业余的家伙能不能完成任务，他可是在匡提科跟着FBI训练过的呢。

这天，市长的宠物鸡飞到了摩天轮顶上，汪汪巡逻队又奉命出动了。Erik迅速换上制服，一路疾驰，呜呜地鸣着警笛。赶到现场后，他在摩天轮附近的路上摆满路障，Scott负责在底下放上软垫和防护网，由Logan沿着摩天轮爬上去实施救援。

整个过程十分顺利，Erik站在车顶上，像是嫌他们的听觉还不够敏锐一样拿着高音喇叭发号施令，虽然并没有狗在听。他说“Logan不要轻举妄动”，然后Logan就一跃而起把那只不听话的鸡扑倒了。

市长对他们的工作能力非常满意，即使她的宠物鸡被Logan吓掉了好几根毛。她当场决定给巡逻队更多的财政拨款，Erik朝思暮想的新滑梯和躲避球场终于有着落了。

等他们仨回到基地的时候，已经很晚了。Erik在市长的招待会上吃了好多肉干，还玩了一下午的飞盘，现在只想好好睡一觉。

Scott和Logan早就跑没影了，Erik并不是很在乎，也并不想再一次撞见他们互相拱来拱去，那种画面太伤眼睛了。

Erik的房间在最顶层，要爬上去可不容易。他大概爬了有三百级那么多吧，累得晕头转向的。也许不止，但你知道的，数数并不是他的强项。

他用头把房间的门撞开，滚到地毯上。他撞到了什么软绵绵的东西，于是他睁开疲倦的双眼，发现挡在他面前的是一只可卡颇犬。

Erik蹦了起来，猛地退后。

那只可卡颇犬就这样安静地看着他一惊一乍地跳来跳去，只是眨了眨眼睛。

她真是Erik见过最好看的狗狗了。眼睛蓝蓝的，比宝石还要晶莹剔透；毛卷卷的，看起来很好摸的样子。她安静地坐在自己的后腿上，水汪汪地瞧着Erik，像个天使。

“你好。”Erik好奇地上下打量她，迈着谨慎的步子靠近，尽量不要让自己看起来像个变态，“你为什么会在这里？”

“你好，我叫Charles，是你的新舍友。”可爱的小家伙歪着脑袋，同他打招呼。

“Charles？不像个女孩的名字。”Erik讨好地说，“你好特别哦。”

对方露出了似笑非笑的表情，“那是因为我不是个女孩。”

“你是男孩！”Erik惊呆了。而且还有刘海！

“我是男孩。”Charles盯着他，皱了皱鼻子，“有什么问题吗？”

“可是，可是，”Erik着急地围着这只漂亮得没天理的可卡颇犬转圈，“可是你长得很可爱！”

“谢谢。”Charles晃了晃尾巴，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我想早点休息了。”

“你要跟我一起睡吗？！”Erik像是在做梦一样地喃喃道。他的狗生在短短的一天之内经历了数次过山车式的巨变。还好他是受过专业训练的狗，这会还没有精神崩溃。

“我们要共用一间房，我想，但我们还是会有自己的窝的。”Charles像看怪物一样看着他。

“好吧。”Erik似懂非懂地点头。

那天晚上他久久无法入睡，差点都要有黑眼圈了。多亏了他的毛色，不然他无精打采的样子就要被全队的成员（尤其是Charles）看到了，那可真是有损形象。

Erik决定要追求Charles了。

一见钟情，就是这么回事。技术上来说，是Erik撞上了Charles，但那种感觉，就好像是有什么柔软的东西撞在了Erik的心上。

这不能怪他，任何生物都会为Charles倾倒的。Erik向来行动能力超强，他必须得赶在其他狗也对他的小毛球感兴趣之前先做点什么。

于是，他花了整整一个早上，用硬纸板和水彩笔给自己做了顶威风的紫色头盔，把床单披在身上的想法也给了他一些灵感。

“你看起来像个傻子。”Logan路过休息室，瞥了他一眼，“要是你脑袋被车撞了，可以申请提前退休。”

“滚。”Erik对他的潜在情敌一顿狂吠，直到Logan受不了地逃之夭夭。

午休的时候，Erik戴着他的头盔，高调地从所有的狗狗面前路过，故意放慢了脚步。Charles显然是被迷住了，多看了他好几眼。当Erik也看回去的时候，Charles就会害羞地把头埋在食盒里。

看来还是很有希望的。Erik觉得自己得加把劲才行。

“你可以送他巧克力。”Sean兴奋地提议。“我从电视上看来的，情人节什么的，最好是再来一大束玫瑰花。”

“我们会死的，如果我们吃了巧克力的话。”Erik给了他一个同情的眼神。看来有的狗真的不太聪明。

“我们会吗？”Sean瞪着眼睛，和Alex面面相觑。Erik由衷地为他们的主人感到悲伤和遗憾。

Alex挠了挠头，又说，“那玫瑰花呢，你的Charles对玫瑰花过敏吗？”

就好像他知道过敏是怎么一回事似的。

“他不是我的Charles。”Erik纠正道。****目前****还不是，但Erik有足够的信心。“要多少玫瑰花呢？”

“越多越好。”Alex理所当然地回答。

Erik祈祷最好不要超过999朵，他可数不了那么多呀！

“这是什么？”Charles被堵在房门口的巨型花束吓到了。

“是我送给你的礼物。”Erik愉快地摇尾巴，“喜欢吗？”

Charles没有回答。他闻了闻其中的一朵，伸出爪子试探地拍了拍花瓣，“你为什么要送我礼物？”

“因为，你救了我？”Erik呆呆地看着这一幕。Charles被玫瑰和丝带包围，好像童话书里说的小精灵。

在今天的救援行动上，Charles确实救了他一命呢。说起来，那可真是惊险，那个冰激凌差点就掉到Erik的头上了。Charles飞扑上来，撞开了他，然后自己就被冰激凌砸了个正着。Erik在Scott开着消防车赶来之前假借帮忙清理干净的名义舔了舔，果然是甜甜的。

“不用客气，Erik，我们是朋友。”Charles笑着说，“但还是谢谢你。”

“我喜欢你。”Erik趁胜追击，凑上去，扒拉着一支玫瑰，摇摇晃晃地递给Charles，“我可以追求你吗？”

“什么？”Charles诧异地瞪着眼睛，嘴巴微张，像是傻掉了一样。过了很久很久，久到Erik都要变成石像了，他才缓缓地说，“好啊。”

“真的吗！”Erik快乐得想要转圈，把玫瑰放在Charles的头上，“那你会答应吗？”

Charles无奈地任由Erik把其他的花都堆在他身上，看着他围着自己忙来忙去，“看你表现。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”Erik厚颜无耻地追问。

Charles想了想，这不到几秒的过程中Erik差点在等待中死去。“有一点吧。”他认真地说。

Erik又想跑到沙发上跳舞了。“从什么时候呢？”

“从你戴着那顶愚蠢的破头盔从我面前走过，我还觉得你迷人得无可救药的时候。”

三个月之后，Raven再也不想让Erik和Charles一起出任务了。他们俩无时无刻不在调情，一抓住机会就会恨不得把对方的毛给舔掉。

可怜的Hank，他现在是巡逻队里唯一一只没有伴侣的狗狗了。闲暇时间里，他只能窝在Raven的怀里，或者是被访客们轮流揉来揉去。

今年的圣诞节就快要到了，他最大的心愿就是——换一个隔音好一点的房间。


End file.
